twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GillianBlack1/my reasons for Jacob
My team edward friends continue to tell me edward is better and jacob sucks.to Jacob's defense...I'll give you MY reasons why Jacob can be better than Edward. To tell you the truth, we Team Jacob fans are very nice coz we don't hate Edward unlike some Team Edward fans who are so insensitive. MY REASONS: 1) Without Jacob, where is the additional spice to the story? His love for Bella makes the story sizzle with a love triangle that includes a vampire, a human and a werewolf. His being a werewolf widens the magic of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful saga. It creates a hot conflict and a bomb to the readers. Without Jacob, Edward and Bella's romance would be dull as a dead rat without the threat of Jacob's intimidating yet sincere love for Bella. 2) Unlike Edward, Jacob is light. When I say light, i mean not that hard. Edward takes things TOO seriously sometimes...he can make me feel like he's Bella's dad rather than her boyfriend. Jacob resembles most of the new generation men: funny, sometimes careless and daredevils. 3) Jacob trusts Bella. He knows that she's strong. If you remember in Eclipse, where Jacob and Edward were discussing the recent trouble between their kind because of territorial lines and Victoria, Edward refused to tell Bella what happened But Jake knew that Bella could handle the truth. He trusts her courage unlike Edward who sometimes can lose his mind worrying over her. He KNOWS Bella doesn't throw up easily. 4) Who ever said that Edward was the only good-looking character in the series? Russet skin matched with a 6'7 figure, composed with well-tones abs is in. Chopped or long, Jacob can make hearts die at the sight of him. 5) MOST IMPORTANTLY: JACOB NEVER LEFT BELLA. Yes, I know, Edward left for Bella's safety. BUT he knew that Bella didn't want him to go away...he knew she NEVER wanted him to leave. But still, he left. Now, it's his fault that Jacob fell deeply in love with Bella. Imagine, if Edward didn't leave, would Jacob even have a chance to hang out with her when her vampire boyfriend was around? Of course, we're thankful for Edward's departure because it gave us the chance to recognize our fave werewolf more. It gave us a look on Jacob Black. Edward's departure led to Jake discovering his true identity. Jacob never wanted to leave Bella. He loved her too much. He was willing to risk everything for her. In BD, Jacob even turned his back on Sam to save Bella's life. Yes, he may have tricked her sometimes, but you know his love is unconditional as Edward's. There are more reasons but I'll just shorten them a bit. Jacob may be rude, selfish and irresponsible sometimes but he is one of the main characters of the story. If Harry Potter has Ron Weasley to lighten the series up, Twilight had Jacob Black. He is Bella's best friend, the one who 'stitched her up' when Edward left. Bella's security blanket. If Jacob had not entered in Bella's life during her Dark Ages, we might read Bella's adventures in a mental facility. I repeat, I don't hate Edward Cullen. In fact, I like him more than I like Bella but I'm just trying to defend Jacob because I'm getting sick with the insults they throw at him Category:Blog posts